gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Copacabana
Copacabana ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Sam mit den New Directions gesungen. Sam gibt gegenüber Blaine im Umkleideraum zu, dass sein anderes heimliches Laster "Barry Manilow" ist, was er später im Chorraum auch den anderen New Directions verkündet. Daraufhin startet er den Song und zieht sich eine Art Jacke, die Barry Manilow trug, an. Während des Songs tanzt zuerst Brittany mit ihm, ehe sich die restlichen New Directions aus ihrer Starre lösen und ebenfalls anfangen zu tanzen. Am Ende jubeln sie für Sam und bekennen sich nach und nach dazu, ebenfalls "Fanilows" zu sein. Das Original stammt von Barry Manilow aus dessem sechsten Album "Even Now" aus dem Jahr 1978. Lyrics Sam: Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there She would merengue and do the cha-cha And while she tried to be a star Tony always tended bar Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4 They were young and they had each other Who could ask for more? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam mit New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: they fell in love) New Diretions: Copa, Copacabana Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: His name was Rico He wore a diamond He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there And when she finished, he called her over But Rico went a bit too far Tony sailed across the bar And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two There was blood and a single gun shot But just who shot who? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam mit New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: she lost her love) New Directions: Copa, Copacabana Copa, Copacabana, Copacabana Music and passion, always the fashion Ooooh, oooh, oooh Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show Now it's a disco, but not for Lola, Still in the dress she used to wear, Faded feathers in her hair She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind She lost her youth and she lost her Tony Now she's lost her mind Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam mit New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: don't fall in love) Sam (New Directions): (Copa) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) (Copacabana) Sam mit New Directions: Copacaba-a-na Trivia *Sam sollte eigentlich I Knew You Were Trouble von Taylor Swift singen, welche sein anderes "heimliches Laster" sein sollte. Es wurde sogar in der Vorschau gezeigt, dass er anstelle von "Barry Manilow" "Taylor Swift" sagt. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde es aber geändert. Quelle *Bei dieser Performance trägt Tina die gleichen Klamotten, die sie in ihrem Promobild von Staffel Fünf trägt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans